Post Date Romp
by Perfectparadox97
Summary: Oneshot, smut, PWP, Lemony goodness :) Bella and Edward have some fun one night after a date ;)


Edward and Bella just got back from a date at the movies. Bella POV.

As he opened the door to the small apartment, I was kissing his neck, making the key shake in his hand and he had trouble unlocking the door. "Having trouble getting in darling? Sometimes it has issues fitting in," I said with a smirk. He growled, sensing the double meaning in my words, finally shoving the key in the lock and pushing the door open. He grabbed me, taking my breath away as he slammed me against the door and started kissing me. I had been driving him crazy in the car, sitting beside him and running my fingers up and down his leg with light, feathery touches, then a bit harder, scraping my nails down the rough denim, causing him to clench his teeth and whimper. At one stoplight, he practically pulled me into his lap kissing me. His cologne had driven me insane with lust, and I had been constantly rubbing my legs together trying to get some friction. He placed one hand between my thighs, close enough where I could feel his body heat through the thin tights, and he could feel how wet I was. I shamelessly tried to rub myself against his hand, but he pulled it back before I could get any contact. But he kept it a little lower down my leg the whole ride home, and stopped me from rubbing my legs together to get any kind of relief. I could tell that the whole little game had been absolute torture for him, that much being obvious as he pressed his hips to me, causing me to sway and lose my balance it felt so good. The only thing holding me up was his body pinning me to the door.

"Should we take this someplace a bit more comfortable?"

I looked at him, his eyes flashing with desire, and practically dragged him the familiar route to his bedroom and pushed him down on his bed before peeling off my tights and skirt and throwing both them and my shirt to some corner of his room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed watching me as I stripped like I was his prey about to get devoured. I pounced on him knocking him on his back with his legs dangling off the edge. He had taken off his jeans too, but not before taking two condoms out of his pocket and laying them on the bedside table. I saw them, and looked at him as I straddled him and held his wrists to the bed, cocking one eyebrow as I asked,

"Thought you were gonna get lucky in the movie theatre, huh? Come on, I have more class than that!"

He could only groan weakly in response as I wiggled my hips against his. And with that I started kissing him with all the passion I could muster. He ran his hot fingers down my back and sides, making me arch my back, pushing my chest up against his. My nipples were straining through the soft lace fabric of my bra and I could tell he could feel them by the way he shuddered and wound his fingers more tightly into my hair, keeping one arm around my waist holding me to him. He flipped me over, and ignoring my protests, he pulled his lips from mine and kissed his way down to the clip of my front closure bra. He flicked it open and kissed my left breast, then did the opposite one as well. I cried out when he bit down gently, but not out of pain. It was out of the most intense lust I had ever felt. Smirking against my skin he did it again, making me fist my hands in his hair tighter and holding him there. But he didn't stop at my chest; he kissed all the way up to my black panties, looking up at me. His eyes black from desire and his hair a mess from my hands tightening themselves in it, him taking the edge of the thin scrap of satin in his teeth was the hottest thing I've ever seen. He pulled them slowly down my legs, then took them off and placed a searing kiss on my inner thigh. I gasped and jerked my hips towards him, needing what he was about to give me. He blew softly over my dripping core, before placing a soft kiss right over my clit. He began swirling his tongue over it, using just the tip to brush lightly all around, but not right where I needed it. Sounds I didn't know I could produce were coming out of my throat, as he kissed circles all around my inner thighs and everywhere except the tiny bundle of nerves right where I needed him. Each circle brought him closer and closer before I said, "Please!" That one word, said in a voice an octave lower and much rougher than normal, made something snap in him as he pushed two fingers into me and started sucking intensely on my clit. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he curled his fingers in me, pushing on that one spot that he knew drove me insane with every curl of his fingers. My whole body started to tense, and he stopped as suddenly as he started. I groaned, and my hips jerked off the bed, trying to get him to continue. He just let me writhe for a few moments, mumbling incoherently, before starting the same pattern of kissing in a circle, taking his sweet time, before finally pushing his fingers back into me, using three this time. It only took a few quick thrusts before he could feel me on the edge of a cliff about to topple over. I was jerking my hips up to meet his hand, but he stopped this by leaning down and using one arm to pin my hips to the bed while simultaneously curling his fingers and gently biting down on my swollen clit. This threw me over the edge, my entire body shaking as I clenched the sheets in my hands and moaned his name over and over again as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of me through the intense climax, his thumb still rubbing the now hypersensitive little nub as I shook with the intense pleasure ripping through my body. As I came down from my high, be began kissing back up to my lips. I grabbed him by his hair and he allowed me to drag him back to kiss me as I moaned against his lips and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hips bucked wildly as my still soaking wet center pressed against his rock hard boner through his thin boxers, which did nothing to hide his massive boner.

"You sir, are wearing too many clothes"

With that he shimmied out of his boxers as I grabbed one of the condoms of the table and rolled it on him. He shivered at my touch. I squeezed him gently and felt him grow impossibly harder. His eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure and he jerked his hips, weakly moaning. I grasped him a little more firmly at the same time as I kissed him. This made him completely lose control and he threw me back down on the bed and shoved into me, filling me completely in one fluid movement. We both groaned at the feeling as he sunk into me, and began to thrust into me fast and hard. He kissed me roughly, pulling my hair as he slammed into me relentlessly. I couldn't feel any pain, just blinding pleasure. I raised my hips to match his every movement. I hitched one leg around his hip, and held it there, causing him to push even deeper, hitting that magic spot inside me with every stroke. He pinned my hips down and somehow pushed impossibly deeper into me, not letting me move my hips at all. I was so close to climax at the point, so he reached down and pinched my clit, hard. I came undone, screaming his name, and tightened my muscles involuntarily around him as he continued to drive himself into me a few more times before shuddering and groaning as he came. I lay on the bed panting as he stood up and took care of the condom. He walked back over to me and lay down beside me, kissing me gently. But I wasn't ready for that yet. I flipped him on his back; straddling him and grinding my hips down, instantly feeling him get hard again. I continued doing this as I leaned over to kiss him, long and deep. He finally tore his lips from mine and grabbed the second condom and slid it on. I lined my self up and slid down onto him slowly, before I started to ride him. I started out slow, pushing myself almost all the way up off of him then sinking back down to watch his face change, and to watch him thrash around, fisting his hands in the sheets. He looked at me, pleading and begging with his eyes, not even able to form coherent words. I sank back down on him and started circling my hips making him groan in frustration and lust. He echoed my earlier plea, a single word. Please. I started slamming myself down, as fast as I could. He grasped my hips to steady me, and helped me keep the perfect steady rhythm. I leaned over and kissed and nipped at his chest, leaving a small red mark right over his heart. Doing so caused him to growl and flip me over, now taking charge and rolling his hips into mine as we gasped for breath and the sensations rippling through our bodies.

"I'm... So… Close!" I panted, out of breath, but not wanting to stop. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and it made me whimper as he pushed a little deeper and started stroking my clit in little back and forth movements. I purposefully tensed my muscles, wanting him to come with me. We did come at the same time, with me throwing my head back against his pillow, closing my eyes, and screaming his name one last time, my voice hoarse. He arched his back and pressed his hips to mine one last time as we both groaned in sync. He took care of throwing away the condom, as I lay in the center of his bed, exhausted but VERY happy, wrapped up in his sheets. He came back and cradled me in his arms, still completely naked and very much enjoying the amount of skin contact. Our heartbeats finally slowed to a normal pace as we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
